Baby Louie
by DeweyDuck
Summary: Louie turns into a baby after an incident on an adventure. Scrooge and Donald are out looking for the cure. Huey has something to do with the Junior Woodchucks. Leaving Dewey home alone to take care of his baby brother. What will happen? (WARNING: Cuteness ahead) ((Slight HueDew))


It was just another day at McDuck manor, leaving home, going on an adventure, and then coming home, but today's adventure was different. Instead of coming home with treasure, they came back with less, less of Louie that is. During the adventure, Louie had fallen into what most call the fountain of youth, which caused the youngest triplet, to actually turn into the youngest triplet. Huey sat on the bottom bunk, watching Dewey play with baby Louie. He rested his head on his hand, wondering how his uncles were doing when it came to finding the cure to turn Louie back to his normal age. Huey was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Little Louie laugh. Dewey smiled as he heard Louie laugh.

"Who knew babies were so cute?" Dewey said, picking up his baby brother carefully and walking over to Huey.

"There's a lot more to a baby than it just being cute. You have to take care of it." Huey stated.

"Yeah, I know, you take care of him and I'll play with him." Dewey claimed, setting his baby brother down on Huey's lap. Louie looked up at Huey and babbled softly as his hands reached up to touch his brothers beak. The oldest triplet laughed softly and smiled.

"Sorry Dew, I have to go to a mandatory Junior Woodchuck meeting." He explained, giving Louie back to him.

"What? No, you need to stay here." Dewey begged, watching as Huey walked to the door of their room. "I can't take care of a baby, I don't know what to do. Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge are out, and so are Webby and Mrs. Beakley."

"You'll do fine Dewey." Huey reassured, grabbing his sash and guidebook. "Just, play with him." He said with a small smirk before leaving the room.

"What? No, Hubert get back here. I know you're mocking me." Dewey followed Huey to the front of the manor. "I can't do this Hue, let me go with you, please."

"Are you kidding me? The outdoors is no place for a baby, and definitely not a place for a baby Louie." Huey claimed, looking down at his baby brother. "Isn't that right baby brother?" He cooed, patting his head gently. Louie laughed softly, holding onto Huey's hand as it touched his head.

"Huey, I-I don't know what a baby needs, you're the responsible one." Huey sighed.

"I won't be gone for long, just keep an eye on him. Feed him if he gets hungry, change his diaper and entertain him. It's practically the same thing as taking care of Louie in his normal form, except the diaper part."

"How do I know if he gets hungry? How the heck do I change a diaper!?" Dewey was extremely nervous. He had never taken care of a baby before, and if he messed up, who knows how that would affect Louie in his older state. Huey placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dewey, it's okay. First of, you don't have to cry, you'll make Louie cry, second of, you'll do great, you're still a big brother, so you have the instincts. Just let it happen." The middle triplet nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Okay, thanks Hue."

"No problem. I'll see you in a bit Dew." Huey kissed his brother's forehead before looking down at Louie and kissing his forehead as well.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." With that, Huey left the manor, leaving Dewey alone to take care of their, now literal, baby brother."So, what do you want to do?" He asked, looking down at Louie who simply cooed while looking up at him. "Why couldn't you have turned into a toddler, at least you would be able to talk and tell me what you wanted."

Dewey walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, placing Louie next to him, who began crawling away. "Oh no you don't, get back here." The blue triplet picked Louie up and sat him down on his lap. "You're staying right here."

Dewey reached for the TV controller. Louie stood up a bit and reached for the controller which was now in his brother's hands. "Hm, you're not that young of a baby then, huh? You can stand." With that, Louie sat back down in Dewey's lap. "You're a little devil, aren't you?" He asked jokingly, a soft laugh escaping him. Louie looked up at him with teary eyes. "O-Oh no, I'm sorry, sh, don't cry."

As if on cue, Louie began crying loudly, tears falling down his face like a little waterfall. "God dammit." Dewey muttered, looking around, not sure what he should do. "Louie, please stop crying." He begged, which only resulted in louder sobs from the baby on his lap. "Uh, um...okay, let's see. Do you want to watch some TV? Let's watch some TV Lou-Lou."

Dewey turned his baby brother to face the screen. Louie sniffed softly, his cries quieting down as he looked at the screen. "Let's see, there's the news, ew no. Um, this weird Spanish show? Ottoman Empire-" Louie babbled quietly, patting Dewey's knees, resulting in the middle triplet to laugh softly. He picked Louie up, holding him as they watched the TV.

Half way through the episode, Louie began whining softly. Dewey looked down at him. "What's wrong baby brother? Do you want me to change the channel?" Louie continued whining and teared up a bit. Dewey, not knowing what to do, set Louie down next to him, which made the baby triplet begin crying. "No, no, don't cry Lou-Lou, um, let's go to the kitchen. Maybe you're hungry."

Dewey picked up the crying baby, holding him comfortingly. Once in the kitchen, the blue triplet looked around for a place to put Louie. Somewhere where he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Dewey decided that the safest bet was the sink. Louie wouldn't be strong enough to climb out or turn the faucet on, at least, that's what he thought. While Dewey was looking through the fridge, muttering to himself what a baby could and couldn't eat, he suddenly heard water running and loud cries.

He turned around quickly and rushed to Louie, taking him out of the sink. "How did you even do that?" He asked, turning the water off. "You're barely strong enough to stand." Louie cried loudly, being soaking wet, and cold. "We need to get you into the bath, or you'll get sick." The middle triplet took his baby brother to one of the bathrooms downstairs. "Let's see, you're too big to fit in the sink here, and too small to sit in the bath." Dewey thought for a bit before sighing. "I guess I'll just have to sit in the bath with you then, huh?" Louie babbled softly, looking up at his brother.

"Yeh." Dewey looked at his baby brother, smiling wide. "Bah."

"Awe, you're so adorable in your baby form Lou. Why can't you be this cute in your normal form?" Dewey kissed his baby brother's cheek, which made him coo softly. "Okay, let's set this up." Dewey put Louie down on the floor. "Now, please don't go anywhere." The blue triplet ran the water, clogging the drain. He waited until the tub was halfway full. He looked back and saw Louie patting the floor, babbling to himself. He bent down, looking at him. "Bath time Lou." He picked him up, removing the diaper and small green shirt that he was wearing. He then removed his own shirts and carefully got into the tub, still holding Louie. As one of Louie's little webbed feet touched the warm water, he cried out, clinging onto his older brother.

"Awe, Louie, it's just water. It won't hurt you, look." Dewey cupped his hand, picking up a bit of water, pouring it slowly onto his own head. "See? I'm fine." Louie cooed, touching Dewey's beak. Dewey got a bit more water pouring a little bit on Louie's shoulder. "There, you're fine. Do you want to go in the water now?" Louie looked down at the water, then back up at Dewey who lowered him gently into the water. He held his baby brother above the water while reaching for the shampoo, putting a little bit on his hand. With that same hand, he got a bit of water, pouring it on Louie's head, slowly. He put his hand on top of his brother's head and began scrubbing his hair gently. Louie sat still, splashing the water softly as Dewey finished scrubbing his hair. He got a bit of water, rinsing Louie's hair of the soap.

Louie's head began falling forward a bit.

Dewey noticed this and smiled softly. "I think it's nap time." He said softly. He stood up, carefully getting out of the tub. He got a towel swaddling Louie up in it before getting another towel and wrapping it around his waist. He carried a now half asleep Louie to their room. He lied Louie down on the bottom bunk before going to his dresser and putting on some pajamas. He checked on Louie before quickly going back down to the bathroom and cleaning up. He threw the old diaper away and grabbed the small green shirt. He went back to his room and immediately heard crying.

Dewey ran into the room and saw Louie crying, squirming around. He rushed over to him, and picked him up. "Sh, sh, it's okay Louie. I'm here now, don't cry." He went to the corner of the room where the temporary baby things were and got a new diaper. He went back to the bed and laid Louie down who was still crying. Dewey unwrapped the towel and opened the diaper up, picking Louie up and placing him down before finishing wrapping the diaper. He then put the green shirt back on Louie and held him. "It's okay Lou-Lou, don't cry. It's okay."

Louie continued crying, tears streaming down his face. "Louie, stop crying please." He begged. Louie, however, didn't listen and kept crying, his sobs getting louder. "Louie! Stop it!" Dewey unintentionally yelled. Baby Louie looked up at his brother, his eyes brimming with tears, his lip quivering a bit before he began crying louder than before. "No, no, no….Louie, I'm sorry, please. I'm so sorry, please don't cry." Dewey teared up out of frustration. He didn't know why Louie was crying, and even if he did, he didn't know what would stop him stop him from crying. He rocked his brother gently in his arms, shushing him soothingly. "It's okay Lou-Lou, it's okay, sh, sh, sh, don't cry." The middle triplet began crying softly when Louie didn't stop. The two brothers cried and cried.

"H-Hue, please come home." Dewey muttered, holding Louie close. Louie continued crying loudly, both triplets unable to stop.

* * *

Huey walked back into the manor, wiping a bit of sweat away from his forehead. "Ah, it feels so nice in here. It was way too humid out there." He muttered to himself. He walked into the kitchen and saw that the fridge was open, he got a water bottle and closed it, looking around the room. "Dewey! Are you in here?" Huey looked around the room again. "Dewey?" The red triplet walked around the manor, in search of his brothers. "Are you guys in here?" He peeked into an empty room. "Maybe they're upstairs?" Huey walked into the room he shared with his brothers, only to find Dewey crying as he held a wailing Louie. He walked over to Dewey and sat down next to him. He put a comforting arm around Dewey's shoulder. "Dewey, I'm home."

"Don't you ever leave again!" Dewey scolded softly. "Not while Louie is like this."

"I'm sorry, Dew drop. You did a really good job taking care of our baby brother though." Huey grabbed Louie from Dewey, sitting him down on his lap. Louie looked up at his brother, sniffing a bit.

"Bah…" Louie babbled once. Huey laughed softly.

"I think he's telling on you Dew drop." Huey claimed. Dewey looked at Louie.

"Wouldn't be surprised, he's a little devil, ya know." Dewey claimed, which earned a small giggle from Louie. "He stood up trying to get the TV controller, he somehow turned on the sink, and now he's telling on me with his little 'bahs'" Huey laughed softly and kissed Dewey's cheek.

"Seems to me like Louie's the same as a baby and in his normal form."

"I'm actually really glad he can't walk. That would have been like a horror film in real life." Louie looked up at Dewey with a pouty face, making hard for Dewey not to smile. He ruffled his brother's hair gently. "Okay, you got me." He laughed. The middle triplet grabbed Louie back, holding him close, rocking him gently. "I had to give him a bath earlier, since he was under the water when he turned the sink on, and I didn't want him to get sick. He started falling asleep so I think we should put him to bed." Huey smiled and put an arm around Dewey, watching as he put their baby brother to sleep.

"I told you you'd be fine." Huey claimed. Dewey hummed softly, leaning on his older brother slightly, holding a sleeping baby Louie in his arms. Huey gently took Louie out of his brother's arms, laying him down on the bed. He then lied down next to him, Dewey doing the same so Louie was now sleeping in the middle. The two older triplets yawned and closed their eyes, falling asleep quickly. Louie babbled in his sleep, but one word was heard a bit more clearly than the others.

"Ba-bers…"

Brothers.

* * *

A/N- Hey there people who so happen to stumble upon this story. Hope you enjoyed this cuteness cause, I just read through it many time for errors and couldn't help but "Awe!" every time something I thought was cute happened. So here's story number one from me...btw, this story also exists on my Wattpad, so I can't get in trouble for having it here too, right? There will be much more cuteness here, so, keep an eye out for that. :)


End file.
